Lost in you
by XxVanoraxX
Summary: Vanitas and Sora have been dating for a few years and all is great, including their double date with Riku and Axel. But, when Vanitas, Axel, and Riku go out for a smoke and leave Sora inside the restaurant, it suddenly explodes with Sora still inside. How will Vanitas react and what will he do to save Sora before it's too late? contains yaoi/lemon. don't like, don't read, enjoy


It had been three years since Sora and Vanitas had met. Ever since that fateful night, the two had tried every type of sexual style that existed, even incorporating a wide variety of toys and trinkets. Vanitas was still cold to others, an evil, manipulative and conniving bastard but Sora didn't care. He knew the true Vanitas and he in turn knew the real Sora.

It was a warm summer day. In the backyard, Vanitas was sparring outside with a few hundred unversed that had happened upon his doorstep while Sora, his lovely little lapdog, made breakfast. The days seemed to go by in harmony for the two. Their sex life consisted of their bodies connecting in complete and satisfying passion almost every night. The only changes they dealt with were deciding what to eat as well as what type of game they would try out that night.

Just as Vanitas was finishing up, the smell of bacon strong enough to be smelled over his sweat, the upstairs window flew open. A spiky haired brunette emerged from its depths with a smile on his face.

"VANITAS!" the boy yelled as the grin on his face stretched from ear to ear and Vanitas couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, Sora? As you can see I'm busy here. Do you want to be punished?" Vanitas yelled back, flashing the boy a sinister grin that made Sora's heart flip.

"R-Riku and Axel called, Van! They invited us to dinner. Can we go? PLEASE, PLEASEEEEEEEE CAN WE GO? CAN WE, CAN WE?" Sora begged, jumping up and down like a puppy dog totally ignoring the unversed that surrounded his master.

Vanitas laughed so hard it sounded like a cackle as he dispelled the final unversed. "Hmmm let me think about it," he said, watching as his pet squirmed and whined from the window, fighting the urge to beg for an answer because he knew if he did Vanitas would just say no.

Instead of answering his lover's question, Vanitas proceeded towards their flat which they had purchased just a few months ago after their relationship had become official, or rather when Vanitas could not find any more good excuses to kick Sora out of his place. So he had a shower, washing off the blood of the unversed then sat on the couch with his breakfast plate in hand.

Sora quickly rushed to his side sitting on the floor in a begging position, shaking himself from side to side, which sadly made him truly look like a mutt.

"Okay, okay as long as you stop-" he motioned for Sora to watch and copied his stupid movement and expression "-that then we can go to dinner with Axel and Riku".

"THANK YOU, VAN!" Sora squealed, leaping into his master's lap, his breakfast splattering against the ground; yet Vanitas couldn't care less, for Sora being a hyper boy, was continuously rubbing his hips into Vans groin. This constant movement made him extremely happy as Sora increased his speed to the point where Van became hard.

"Mmm...Sora,"

"Ya?" Sora replied, licking Van's cheek like a puppy.

"Get off..." Van growled, looking from his crotch to Sora.

At that moment Sora finally felt Van, and almost immediately scrambled off his partner.

"Sora, you never did tell me...When we are meeting Axel and Riku, or even where the location is-"

"The Café That Never Was at 7:00pm," he smiled, cutting Van off in mid sentence.

Van glanced at the clock, it was nearly 12 now; a good rousing hour or so of sex followed by a quick shower and he could see himself ready to deal with the thought of a double date, as long as it made Sora happy.

You see, Vanitas hated sharing Sora with anyone else. Damn, if it was up to him, Sora would never leave the house, resulting in him keeping Sora all to himself. Sadly, Sora would leave him if he was that cruel; however, he mostly gave into his pet's whims because the smile that graced his child-like face made his heart leap.

Sora looked at Van with a big smile on his face. Seeing that devilish grin, Sora knew what his master wanted, and since Van was being nice enough to allow them to attend the double date, he might as well attend to his owner's member.

Sora slowly walked towards his master; once he was within grabbing distance, Sora reached his hands under Van's shirt, bending just low enough to lick the top of his chest, then slowly worked his way down to the top of his pants.

Van smiled, watching as Sora began to work. Even though Sora has a child-like personality, the one thing Sora did have was a magic touch when it came to getting Van in the mood. So he let Sora continue, unzipping his jeans, allowing them to fall onto the wood floor.

Sora smiled, looking up at his master with wide eyes as he saw Van's swollen member. Sora knelt down, the tip of his lips brushing his master's tip. Van grinned, pushing it inside Sora's open mouth. With that, the game began; Sora sucking his master's tip, letting his tongue explore his master. Slowly, Sora let more of his master enter his mouth, pulling him in and out as he began sucking with more vigour.

Sora knew his master well and that moan Van was giving definitely meant that Sora was doing his job well. To get more of a reaction out of him, Sora increased his speed as well as his grip on his master's member. The brunette kept going until Vanitas pulled him away from the appendage. Having seen the confused look on Sora's face, Vanitas grinned wickedly as he moved to whisper in his pet's ear,

"I want to finish in you."

With having said that and satisfied with Sora's face being as red as a tomato, Vanitas pulled Sora close and crashed their lips together. Just from the intense feeling of passion just from that kiss, Sora knew that what was coming next was going to take longer than expected.

…

…

…

After a few long hours of passionate love making and a shower together, Sora threw on a pair of black leather jeans and a blue tank, while Vanitas dressed in loose black jeans and a blood red tank top.

"Sor, are you ready to go?" Van yelled, holding open the door.

"Ya, just lemme fix my hair-"

"Ha ha ha seriously, nothing can fix it. Let's just go, okay-"

"Meanie..." Sora whined, dragging himself towards his mate.

The two lovers headed down the stairs and out the door. Luckily Van knew how to drive, so the two did not have to waste any time in getting to, or hastily escaping the date. Sora sat himself in the passenger's side of Van's black Mustang; lowering down the window, sticking his head out the window while Van smiled, watching his boyfriends smile bloom.

The Café was huge and seemed to resemble a restaurant more than the name suggested otherwise. The ashen haired boy scanned the area, picking out the best way to get out of this date without upsetting Sora. Suddenly Van snapped out of his thoughts when a squeal erupted from the brunette's lips.

"RIKU! AXEL! OVER HERE!" Sora screamed, waving his arms frantically in an attempt to get their attention.

Riku and Axel made the perfect pair, both men dressed in collared shirts along with black dress pants, which only emphasized their lovely silver and red hair combo. Riku, the silverette, was a couple inches shorter than his mate with long, layered silver hair that rested on his shoulders. Axel, on the other hand, had long spiky red hair that appeared to be slightly longer than Riku's.

Seeing the spiky haired twin-combo, Riku smiled back with a quick wave to let his childhood friend know he saw them. At first, when Sora told Riku about Vanitas, Riku did not like him in the least especially after seeing how cold of a person Van was to anyone besides Sora. However, since Sora loved the ashen haired boy and he made Sora happier than he had ever seen him in all the time they have known one another, Riku decided to get along with him for his best friend's sake.

Axel, watching Riku's expression, couldn't help him himself from wrapping his arm around Riku's hip and pulling him into a deep kiss causing Riku to quickly shove him away, sticking out his tongue in the process. Riku and Axel have a complicated relationship, both wanting to be the seme but both unable to decide who owns the role. Yet at the same time, it made their sex all the more rough and enjoyable because they both believed toys were for the weak, using brute force to add more pleasure and pain to their nights.

"Hey Rikuuuuuuu, are you ready to go inside?" Sora asked, looking up at his best friend's light blue eyes.

"Ya...I'm ready Sor-"

"-Okay that's enough," Axel cut in; separating Sora from Riku, smirking as he watched a scowl grow on Van's face with each second Sora was close to Riku.

Inside the place looked amazing, not to the point where you had to wear a suit, but Sora and Van were under-dressed. Axel walked up to a waitress, getting them a table nearest the bar, while Riku ordered the drinks and Sora ran to the washroom to freshen up, leaving Vanitas with Axel. The two boys couldn't have more different personalities if they tried, but they did share one thing in common: both hated sharing their lovers. But since Sora and Riku consider one another family, Van and Axel dealt with one another accordingly, only talking or staying in the same space when Sora and Riku wanted to hang out.

Riku returned first, then Sora, both couples sitting across one another in a booth at the bar. Sora and Riku spent the entire time sharing stories of their weeks and different games they should attempt with Axel and Vanitas. Axel, on the other hand, ordered as many alcoholic beverages as possible to help speed up the night.

"Mmm... the food here is soo good!" Sora smiled rubbing his stomach in content.

"Sora...calm down," Vanitas sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew his craving was returning; the smell of the cigars from the next table tempting him to smoke even though he was trying to quit because Sora cried, begging Van that he didn't want his lover to die sooner than he should.

"Van, you look desperate," Axel laughed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, watching as Vans eyes followed the pack.

"Axel!-"

"OWWWWWW, FUCK, RIKU!"

"HA HA HA HA HA! GO RIKU!" Sora laughed as Riku slapped Axel across the face, leaving a small red hand impression.

"I might be desperate but right now, you look stupid... but if it's okay with Sora I would love a smoke," Van said in an almost pleading tone, giving Sora a look that screamed for a sexual treat if he let him go.

All Sora could do was smile and nod his head. He knew Vanitas was trying to quit;heck, Van hadn't touched a smoke in three days so letting him have one wouldn't kill him. So, Sora patted Vanitas on the back whispering, "go, seme, just don't be too long okay?" Before pushing him off the seat, along with Riku and Axel.

"Remember Sora, if you even look at another guy while I'm gone, I will bend yo-"

"OKAY, OKAY I GET IT! SHU-"

"Ha ha ha! So Sora, you two play that game, huh?" Axel bellowed in laughter, looking to his lover who could only stifle a laugh as Sora was bouncing in his seat trying to find some way of changing the conversation.

"Alright, let's go. You two have tortured Sora enough... Sor, we will be back in a minute, okay? Don't worry," Riku smiled, ruffling is friends hair as if to reassure him.

So, the three headed just outside, each lighting their cigarette, enjoying each and every puff.

"Hey, do you guys hear something weird?" Riku asked as a hissing sound whispered behind them.

"Uh... no duh, we are near a pipe..." Vanitas sighed, pointing to an old rusted pipe that led into the building.

"Well Captain Obvious, the pipe shouldn't be leaking now, should it?" Axel added, a sarcastic tone embedded into his voice as he hugged Riku.

"So smart...Have you got it memorized Axel?"

"Go suck a dick!"

"Whatever, man-whore!"

"At least I'm not an abusive asshole!"

"At least I can get a hard on without Viagra, Axel!"

At this point the bickering between Axel and Vanitas had gotten out of hand, punches being thrown left and right, as Riku tried to get between the fiery duo. Axel's punch connected, but not with the intended target as Riku jumped in the way catching Axel's punch, his cigarette flying into the pipe as Riku smashed into the wall.

"Uh...guys," Van said in utter shock, seeing Riku defend him even though he always treated his lover's friend like shit. However, at the same time the cigarette was rolling towards the hissing pipe.

Axel leaped over Riku, as Van dashed for the smoke but it was too late. It hit the hissing pipe and a spark leaped from it, lighting a huge flame. Everything went blank as the building went up in flames and a cloud of smoke engulfed the sky.

When Vanitas awoke he was surrounded by ambulances, fire trucks, along with a couple of police cars. At first, everything was a blur, Van trying to wrap his head around what happened and where he was.

"Riku, Riku come on, are you okay?!"

Van heard Axel pleading as Riku mumbled, then it hit him...

"SORA!" Vanitas screamed, leaping up even though his body screamed in protest, every muscle bruised and bloody from the blast.

Vanitas heard the medics coaxing him to remain calm and lie down for medical attention. Yet, Vanitas couldn't sit lie down. Sora was in there, hurt, possibly even dead and he couldn't accept that; Van had to get over there and find Sora. Sora was the only good thing in his life and dammit he wasn't going to lose him like this.

So Van unleashed his keyblade in a fit of rage, using every last bit of strength in his body to stand up and move towards the building. Axel had finally gotten Riku to wake up and respond, the medics bandaging their wounds as Van slammed every person who got in his way into the nearest object using every ounce of power he could muster. The bits of concrete and brick that were embedded all over his skin dug in deeper, however Van felt nothing but sorrow seeing the pile of bodies that he had seen laughing without a care in the world, just moments ago. At that time Van was annoyed that they were being so loud, not letting him focus on Sora or even hear the conversations at their own table; but now, seeing them lying there in a pool of debris and blood, Van couldn't hold back the thoughts of what state Sora was in.

"SORA!" he screamed, using his keyblade as a crutch, continuing to proceed forward, leaving a small trail of blood behind him. Axel, holding Riku tightly, who was now semi-conscious himself tried to calm Van down but he would not listen; the blood pumping in Van's ears, drowning out all sense of reason.

He fell to his knees digging intently in the rubble, searching for his lover. When Axel and Riku grabbed the distraught Vanitas they gasped, seeing his amber eyes clouded, red, face bathed in tears, along with a quivering lip.

"I NEED TO FIND HIM! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Van screamed between hicks and sobs, gasping for air as his fingers clawed at Axel and Riku.

The two did not listen, keeping a tight grip on their psychotic companion. After the rage and grief settled and the physical damage the explosion dealt to Vanitas's body, he finally collapsed into a ball of tears screaming Sora's name between cries of grief. All Axel and Riku could do was hug Vanitas both covered in cuts as well; however, since Vanitas had jumped in the way before the blast, he had protected them from the most damage.

It was then Axel heard one of the medics that Van had not come into contact yet, scream that he had found someone and to bring a stretcher. Riku, now more conscious glanced at Axel, who in turn gave him a pleading look that said to go and check it out. Dislodging himself from Van and Axel, Riku limped over to where the medic was standing ignoring the protests of the police to stay back, unleashing his keyblade which made them quickly back off after the previous showdown with the ashen haired boy.

When Riku saw the boy on the stretcher, the boy was almost unrecognizable, his brown hair shining crimson, light eyes clouded, skin shredded, body covered in blood. Riku gasped, spinning around to motion Axel to get the fuck over to where he was with Vanitas, but Van would not move, so Axel lifted him gently and rushed over to Riku. Seeing Sora so badly beaten, Van snapped out of his trance- Axel released the ashen haired boy allowing him to get right to Sora and the medic who was wheeling him away.

"Give him to me!" Van demanded, reaching for his lover.

"We need to get him to the hospital sir, he's in serious condition," the medic said, trying to stay calm.

"I'm not going to let you take him away from me! HE NEEEDS ME!"

Instead of fighting with the distraught man, the medic allowed Van into the ambulance with Sora, Axel and Riku yelling that they would catch up at the hospital, as the medics ushered Van inside with Sora and shut the door.

The whole time inside the ambulance, all Vanitas could do was watch as his lover was hanging on for dear life, and the medics fought to stabilize him while at the same time attending to Vanitas and his wounds.

"Don't touch me you fucking retard! SAVE MY SORA OR I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" Van growled, tears streaming down his face, hands trembling in horror as Sora would continuously stop breathing even with the life support.

It was a long drive for Vanitas watching as the medics left him alone in fear and did everything they could to keep Sora stable. All Van could do was watch, sliding his fingers through his matted hair crying and not caring that people were around him.

...

In the hospital Vanitas sat, eyes glancing intently into a cup of water, the noises of the other patrons drowning into a sea of nothing as Van rummaged through his brain of all the memories he and Sora had shared; all the laughs, the tears, the dates, and most of all...the amazing moments in bed.

When Axel and Riku arrived at the hospital, they found Vanitas sitting in the lobby in a fetal position, crying his eyes out while staring into his cup.

"Van..." Riku sighed, wrapping his arm around Vanitas, in an attempt to comfort him.

"Vani-boy, Sora will be just fine running about in a second," Axel added, trying to smile, hiding the fact he was just as terrified as Riku and Vanitas.

" No... he won't be..." Van mumbled, to the point Riku and Axel couldn't understand him.

"Huh? What did you say Van-"

"I SAID HE'S NOT GONNA BE OKAY! HE'S BEEN IN SURGERY FOR THREE FUCKING HOURS! A BUILDING COLLAPSED ON HIM BECAUSE WE FOUGHT, AXEL! THIS IS OUR FAULT! IF I DIDN'T GO FOR A SMOKE, IF WE ALL JUST STAYED INSIDE, IF WE DID NOT GO FOR A FUCKING SMOKE WE WOULD NOT BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Vanitas screamed at the top of his lungs, his body trembling, tears flooding from his eyes.

Axel and Riku were left speechless, seeing the cold, dark tempered Vanitas, who was the biggest asshole you could ever meet; now just a blubbering mess of love and compassion, crying with true compassion and heart that at that moment made him look exactly like Sora.

All Riku could do was hug him, while Axel talked to a nurse. Luckily enough one of the doctors had just emerged from the inner depths of the hospital, looking for Vanitas. When Axel explained to the doctor that the three of them were all there to see Sora he smiled, the doctor obviously ready to share some great news. The doctor whispered the results in Axel's ear and a grin smacked him in the face and he frantically waved for Van and Riku to follow them.

The doctor nor Axel spoke a word to Riku or Vanitas; they just kept smiling as they walked down several halls to a room in the far corner of the hospital.

"Just wait here..." the doctor smiled walking into the room, leaving the three just outside waiting to be let in as Van stared at the plaque reading only one word: 'Sora'.

"Sora is in there..." Van thought to himself as the doctor re-emerged motioning them inside; stating that he would be back in a few minutes.

Before the doctor finished speaking Van had already busted through the doors to find Sora, lying motionless in a hospital bed, left arm wrapped in a sling, stitches covering his body, the gown draped over his body like a blanket. Sora was sleeping so peacefully, he looked like Sleeping Beauty or better yet, an angel. Rushing to his side, Van grabbed his right hand and broke out into tears.

At first that was all Van could do, sob and cry, until he ran out of tears. He sat there at his lover's side for hours, with Axel and Riku coming in and checking on him then leaving to grab food as well as allowing Van to have time to think. When Van could no longer cry and his mind was finally starting to clear, the ashen haired boy knew of nothing he could do to help his beautiful brunette, so after the two boys left Van alone once more, he finally began to speak hoping his voice could wake him.

"Sora, I-I-I love you so much...please, I know I have not been the kindest, or the most understanding but-I-I-I-" he paused gasping for air as he fought back the tears, trying to collect himself before continuing "- I can't live without you Sora, please if you wake up right now, I-I-I will change. I will smile more, I will help around the house and I will... never do anything that upsets you ever again..." Van pleaded, squeezing Sora's hand as tight as he possibly could his tears soaking the bed.

The only response he received was the beeping of Sora's life support, along with the clack of the door shutting behind Axel and Riku as they entered the room.

"Sora, please...I can't live without you...It may not seem like it but you are my entire world...If you die, I...I...I will follow you, I promise. I won't leave you alone...You were hurt from my mistake and I would do anything to take it back and not go for that smoke...I'm sorry...so...so sorry," he cried, kissing Sora's hand.

"Awww... Don't say that or I might die of embarrassment," a raspy voice coughed, startling Vanitas. However all Van did was bury his head in the blanket at first not realizing that someone was talking to him, excusing it as his mind playing tricks on him; that raspy voice sounded a lot like Sora, but his lover was lying down on the verge of death because of him.

"Owwww... Seme that hurts...Let go please..." the same raspy voice moaned, at the same time the bed began to shift under the ashen haired boy.

It was then Van's head shot up in excitement to see Sora's face smiling down at him; all Axel and Riku could do was burst out laughing, seeing Van's amber eyes light up like a kid in a candy store, leaping up, bathing Sora in a mountain of kisses.

"Owwww, Van...It hurts, they... owww... the stitches!" Sora yelped, sending his master reeling backward muttering a slur of apologies.

After the laughter and cries of relief died down the doctor had returned to the room. The doctor looked at the group with a smile in his eyes but had to explain what Sora's surgery was for; when the medics had first found Sora under the pile of rubble, his lower half had been crushed under a pile of brick, his skin scraped to the point it appeared to be shredded paper. When Sora arrived in the hospital they discovered that his lower spine had been cracked and his left arm was broken in several places, not including the deep cuts that definitely needed stitches. The doctors spent all their time fixing his spinal cord, mending the bone in his left arm, as well as stitching up his deep cuts that covered his skin.

The good news was that Sora could go home in a few days and he would be able to walk again as long as he rested and tried walking, going to rehab as much as possible. Van vowed to make sure he would take care of Sora, taking him to rehab and helping him every day with any little task that Sora needed to do.

...

Months later; Sora was back up on his feet, walking a little slower than before but at least he was moving and that was all that mattered to Vanitas. It was sad seeing his lover get winded after doing tasks that he would spend hours doing before now only able to withstand it for an hour at most. The only scars that remained were two large gashes, one on his left arm, the other spanned down the middle of his back and ended at his hips. The two marks from his surgery.

"Sora, dinner is ready," Van smiled, putting his famous steak and pasta on the table.

Sora just smiled, Van really had changed like he promised at the hospital; yes, he still had his quirks but Van was trying and that was all Sora could ever ask for. The two sat there eating dinner and chatting about the smallest things, laughing and cherishing every second they were together.

"Van, I love you," Sora smiled, eyes filled with lust since the boys had been waiting for Sora to have a full recovery before resuming in their sexual affairs.

"Sora... Are-are you sure?" Van asked timidly, terrified of damaging him.

All Sora could do was nod, slowly walking towards Vanitas and nibbling at his bottom lip, each kiss burning with the passion that the two had longed for. At first Van was speechless as Sora continued kissing his master, hands sliding up his shirt, lifting it up ever so slightly to massage his chest.

Van, smiled, kissing Sora with passion, shoving his tongue into Sora's as the two began tasting one another, feeding off each other's desperation. Soon their minds had become clouded with lust as the two began ripping off each other's clothes, dropping the discarded shreds of fabric on the nearest section of floor space.

Van immediately began to take control as Sora began falling backward; Van scooped Sora into his arms, carrying him to their bed, never unlocking their lips. The double bed just barely could contain the boys' fun.

"Ahhhhh, Van!" Sora yelped, as his master released his lips and began working their way down his chest.

It was only a matter of time before Van reached Sora's member. Unable to control himself, Van opened his mouth, running his tongue around its contours, drinking in Sora's anxiety. With panted breath, the brunette whined calling his lover a "tease"; slightly offended, Van began sucking on Sora's tip, increasing the pressure as he put more and more of his lover inside him. He could feel him hardening in his mouth and knew it was time to stop flipping over his panting lover so his chest was facing the bed.

"Darling I need you to suck, okay?" he asked placing his fingers in-front of his face, and Sora obeyed, sucking Van's fingers, turning him on very quickly.

When Van's fingers were nice and moist, he pulled them from his lover's mouth, making them dance around his lover's hole.

"Are you ready my pet?" Van asked, looking at his lover with fevered eyes.

"Ya...mmm...Yes master," Sora whined in desperation, pleading for Van to start his magic.

Vanitas let out a soft growl, shoving his fingers deep into his man's entrance, listening as he let out yelps and whines of pleasure and pain. When Sora had finally loosened up enough for Van's shaft, he positioned himself at Sora's entrance and pushed himself inside nice and slow; drinking in Sora's screams.

"VAN! AHH MY GAWD! MASTER, MASTER AHHHH!"

"Shhhh, good boy, clamp on this..." Van told Sora, shoving a piece of their blanket into his mouth.

Sora did as he was told, clamping his teeth on the blanket as Van began pounding him into the bed with such force you could hear the bed shrieking, as if it was going to break. However Van could not just keep ramming his little boy into the mattress, he lifted his left arm and began squeezing his lover's shaft.

Tears fell down Sora's face, he wanted to cum, fuck, he needed to release but his master was holding his shaft so tight nothing could come out. The pain was torturous, yet he drank in and relished every minute of it wanting the pleasure to never end, only releasing the blanket when he needed to let in air and release moans of pain and pleasure.

The two kept at it for a good while, each panting and moaning, bodies drenched in sweat, eyes drunk with lust.

"Sora, are you ready?" Van asked. That was when Sora knew it was coming and let out a yelp trying to confirm that he was, and since his master knew his cries, he just smiled and released Sora, the brunette covering himself in his own juices, Van releasing his own inside Sora.

Sora collapsed on the bed, Van falling to his side and quickly wrapping Sora in his arms. It took only a few seconds before Van started to cry, biting at the brunette's neck, leaving welts on every piece of his flesh.

"What's wrong, seme?" Sora asked, gasping as he felt his master's hot tears hitting his neck.

"I almost lost you..." Van paused, muffling back tears as memories of that horrible day flooded his mind.

Sora, seeing the anguish on his lover's face turned himself around, licking his tears, and wrapping him tightly in his arms.

"You will never lose me...I will never leave your side, Van. I couldn't live or die without you by my side," Sora said as Van slowly began to calm down.

It was terrifying, Sora had never seen Vanitas like this, he looked lost and insecure. Not the calm, cool and rude, blunt personality he had grown to love. This Vanitas seemed broken, lost in a sea of fear, he had been like that since the accident but this was their first time having sex since Sora's recovery.

All Sora did was lie there, holding the ashen haired boy in his arms until Van passed out, bathed in sweat and tears. Sora grinned, kissing Vanitas's forehead, nuzzling his face in the nape of his neck, whispering sweet nothings as he blissfully fell asleep.


End file.
